catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters/Archive 1
Join? May I join? I'll create some pages that need creating--'Nightshine'♣ 20:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Join? Join?*Puppy dog eyes* Poppy-Sky 01:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I'll add you in. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Tigerdawn - Silver Nomintion I see nutin wrong with her. SaintIce ♣ 00:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Quick categories added, anything else before she goes to vote? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Going to vote now. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Disambig Okay, time to deconfuse things. You know how there is Stormpaw and Stormpaw? Or Sunpaw and Sunpaw? Well, We should use disambigs to divide it up. Can be done by Clan or Roleplayer. Anyway, it will have a fair way to have it, so not one person can claim the original. If we do agree to use it, type . So, if I'm confusing anyone, post here. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Categories Okay, we also need to have some categories organized, be it by gender, clan, rank, or all. ALL characters should have the Character Category. Anyway, once we figure it out, we need to stick with that paticular plan. So all cats, when they are nominated, need to have categories added. Sorry if I do not make much sense. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Make categories for Articles with pictures and Articles without pictures so the CAP members will know what to reserve. Thankss. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Content Drive Anybody want to have a content drive? If you do not know what that means, it means we focus on certain articles/groups of articles. Mainly our attention goes to those, but you are still free to edit. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. It doesn't seem like a great idea to me, for all the articles on this wiki need work. We can't just focus on a few, and leave others untouched. LovefireValentines Day '10 19:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, but I do think that we should post things that should be done to each article on their discussion pages. I'll get to work on it. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! Thanks Blue. I'll archive thise now. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire: Silver Nomination Fine history that is recently updated, real life picture, image gallery perfect, has some quotes, and descriptive description (haha). I see nothing wrong with the article. Flare is a pretty good article, too. LovefireValentines Day '10 19:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, we haven't really set the standards for gold. But she's at least a silver, I assure you. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Now that we've set the standards, she'll need to be featured first. But if it's okay with you guys, I'll put her up for silver. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 12:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine to me! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 20:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The quotes need proper templates. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! Done. I cleaned up all of that stuff. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 21:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Echowave: Silver She has a LONG history! B-Day-Kitty! 19:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) All I see is that the quote needs a proper template. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! done. any thing else? I don't mind putting her on the front page. :) Echo-Wave 13:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm:Silver Nomination Yeah, Troutleap 19:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Her history could be cleaned up a bit, split into several paragraphs so it's easier to read. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! Can I Join? Can I join? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 15:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 16:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine - Silver Nomination I've worked on her page every time I role play her. Her only family is Sunfall (mate) and apprentice stuff is all good. This is my first time nominating anything for any wiki!--'Nightshine'Ü 04:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) There are some grammar problems, but it looks good to me. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 14:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Grammar problems! I fixed a few things--'Nightshine'Ü 01:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Anything else to be fixed?--'Nightshine'Ü 21:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Can she be put to a vote now?--'Nightshine'Ü 02:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put her up. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Can we have some to put on the artciles? I'm not sure wether the talk page or article page...:3 Also I have been working on a new grading scale. *Started (Given to kits that haven't been born/ cats that haven't been seen yet eg. Tatterkit) *Bronze (Cats that need work) *Silver (Cats that need to be improved or their history isn't quite finished ie. the users has something in sort for them) *Gold (All history finished and completed) *Featured/Platinum (Means its got all the info etc) Is it good? I also suggest that only gold/silver articles can get nominated for Featured....that way we won't have a rubbish article. And I think all pages should have a grade, and that the featured article has a special section on the homepage... Just little ways of improving, Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) We already have those. Icefall Icy Winds 12:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well we don't really. Nightshine and Hawkfire are SIlver, but I can't see it anywhere on their pages. Tigerdawn is also silver but ''he dosen't even have a page. ''What's all that about? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oops...I deleted it by mistake. It's a she. >.< Icefall Icy Winds 12:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Join (again) Can I join? I've asked before but my request wasn't answered. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello?? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, I don't know what's going on. I'd go ask Icy on her talk page. Quailflight 12:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]02:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Shouldn't someone archive all unused messages? They have been thei for ages. I'll do them if no one else will. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Join I'd like to join. I'd work on this more than the other Projects, I love doing this! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Its been a while since I put this message up. Can I join? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Brownbird Hey, guys? Brownbird's article is extremely confusing. There isn't a template, and her history doesn't really make sense. However, I can't really edit it because I don't know that much about her. Also, since when did Wetstar and Eagleclaw become mates? I know that Eagleclaw likes him, but Wetstar doesn't seem to even notice. Plus, Swiftstar is his mate. And it says nothing about Brownbird in Eagleclaw, Swiftstar, or Wetstar's articles. And she's mates with her brother....? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I told you about WetxSwift on the IRC, Night. That history wasn't updated. She is not mates with her brother, her brother is Ashblaze from ThunderClan. Golden is her mate. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I posted this before you told me. But her history still needs a lot of work, I can't really understand it because of all the grammar issues. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to archive this. It's way past it's date. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Violet? Hey guys. Quailflight was going to start work on a new page for a cat named Violet, who is on the list of cats with no pages. I was going to do the template, then we were both going to work on the history. However, there seems to be a slight problem. Me and Quailflight have turned this wiki upside down looking for Violet's roleplayer, but we've had no results. Does anyone know who roleplays her? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 07:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know who she is. I'm sorry but I never knew we had a Violet in ThunderClan. '''Mint-Blaze 19:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure she was in ThunderClan, perhaps she was a rogue, or loner? Or maybe a kittypet [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Join???? Cqn I join the project??? And if I can can somebody help me to do the story line and the history of a cat???Moonpelt 04:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I added something to the coding of the character template. I added a "past ranks" section, and I also added a "(s)" to the mentor part, in case the cat had more than one mentor (Autumnfrost, Troutstream, ect.). I've got to change the coding on every single character's page. Anyone care to help? ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll help. How many are there?--Nightshine{ 01:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The mentor thing doesn't seem to be working--Nightshine{ 01:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I fixed it [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the vote on Nightshine will be over soon?--Nightshine{ 02:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I would think so [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Junk Cats I have seen many cats in ThunderClan that have little to no history or any reason to be kept at all. I call those cats Junk cats. We need to have a good and thorough clean out of all the Clans. Starting with ThunderClan. Some Junk cats are: Fawndapple, Flamepaw, Brambleheart, Darkdapple, Blackmist, Mintfrost, Poppyheart and many more. I think this is a big issue that needs to be fixed soon.--Nightshine{ 04:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I want Flamepaw and Blackmist to be kept... [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 19:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Then you should probably add more information to their page. Blackmist only needs a bit more, but Flamepaw has no history at all. I see no point in keeping articles with no history--Nightshine{ 23:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Here is a list of characters with little or no history. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carr']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'ying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Archving. Way to old. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Batwing - Silver Nomination She has lots of history, and I'm working on expanding her earlier history we didn't see. She has description and family citations. I think she's ready for silver. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Dangit, Blue. I was in the misdt of nominating her. XD Anyways, she looks fine to me, just expand the history. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Finished her early history, anything else? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Should she have a family tree?--Nightshine{ 20:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Her only known family members are Wildheart as her father and Dovefeather as her half-sister, so... Midnightpelt ♥ 19:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC)! Putting up for vote. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Where? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC)